I Don't Want You With Them, I Want You With Me
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Eric YoungxOC. Megan Hemme is Christy's sister and she's been making a good name for herself in TNA. She has a thing for EY but can't bring herself to tell him. Can she tell him before Eric makes a huge mistake with the World Elite? ON HIATUS
1. Match with Eric

This is my second attempt at a TNA story. I've been told before that I suck as a writer. To each their own is what I say to that. This is an Eric Young story that follows him through up to his present days in the World Elite. Enjoy.

_Shy, Cute and a Little Weird. I Like It. _

|Megan Hemme| 24| red-head | entrance theme: with love by hilary duff |

There is no predicting or even guessing what is going to happen at TNA. Tonight was no different. Even after years in the business I couldn't tell you what was going down except for mixed tag match. As I was getting ready for my match, I overheard the Beautiful People trash talking about me because I was the number one contender for the Knockout Championship. I just rolled my eyes and prepared for my match. My partner was Eric Young and we were up against Velvet Sky and Cute Kip. I was in the middle of changing into my ring attire when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." It was Eric, and he looked a little nervous. "What's the matter Eric?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous about tonight."

"There is no need to be. You're with me."

"You're right. You did outlast Awesome Kong to get the Knockouts Championship…only to have it wrongfully ripped from you by Awesome Kong again."

"Yeah. Such is the way of TNA. Let's not think about the past. We have a match coming up next. Let's focus on that, eh?"

"I'm jealous of you."

"Why is that?"

"You have such a good attitude."

"I wasn't always this way. I learned my lesson trust me."

"Maybe someday you can tell me over dinner." I didn't catch what he said at first but after a minute, it hit me.

"You want to take me to dinner Eric?"

"Um, that came out wrong." I smiled at him and got closer to him.

"I'd love that Eric. You just name the time and the place." I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. Truth was, I had a major crush on Eric. The only person I have told is Christy and she has sworn secrecy to me. I finished getting into my ring attire and walked out of my locker room with Eric right behind me. Velvet and Cute Kip came out, with Angelina Love following them and standing outside the ring. Eric and I had decided to come out to my music instead of his because it didn't have any fireworks to scare him. My music started playing and we walked down the ring with smiles on our faces. We hopped into the ring and stared down Velvet and Cute Kip. I knew that Angelina was going to be a problem so I had asked Christy to come out ringside earlier to make sure she didn't interfere. Sure enough, out came Christy and she stood ringside, giving me a thumbs up. Velvet and I started and she immediately got in my face and started running her mouth. She backed me up against the ropes and all I could do was smile. I used both hands to shove her out of the way and halfway across the ring. I hit her with a flying clothesline, sending her straight to the mat. I tried to whip her into the corner but she flipped it on me and I ended up going back into the turnbuckles. She backed herself up to the middle of the ring and started to get ready to ram me even harder into the turnbuckles. The good thing about being Christy's sister, she teaches me all those splits and high kicks. Before she hit me, I fell into a split and rolled out through Velvet's legs. As she stumbled backwards, I hit Velvet with a high kick to the face. I went for the pin but came up short. I stood Velvet back up and hit her with a suplex, quickly going for the cover afterwards. She kicked out again and started to crawl to Cute Kip. I grabbed her leg but she kicked me square in the jaw and got the tag. I tagged in Eric and he went after Cute Kip immediately. Eric and Cute Kip were going at it for about 5 minutes before Velvet tagged herself in. I got back in the ring and hit Velvet with clothesline after clothesline. I went to get momentum off the ropes but Angelina caught my foot and slammed me face first into the mat. Velvet dragged me to the middle of the mat and went for the pin. I kicked out at 2 1/2 and stood myself back up. I ducked out of her clothesline and hit her with another high kick. As she laid there on the mat, I figured it was time for my finisher. I did a handstand and landed in a split over Velvet's chest. 1...2...3. "Here are your winners, Megan Hemme and Eric Young!" The ref raised our hands and Christy came into the ring and hugged me. Our celebration was cut short, however, because Angelina and Velvet began to attack us. Eric tried to pull Velvet off me but with no avail. He struggled but he eventually got his arms around Velvet and carried her to the apron, only to drop her over the ropes into Cute Kip's waiting arms. Christy had rolled Angelina out of the ring so we were left alone again. We waited for them to leave before we left the ring. Christy whispered something in my ear and took off the opposite direction.

"You certainly are amazing in that ring, Megan."

"Why thank you Eric. You are too." I watched him blush and couldn't help but smile. "Hey, do you want to go to the after-party together?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the lobby of the hotel."

"Okay. See you then." I waved goodbye to Eric and he shyly waved back. I found my way back to the locker room, quickly changed and headed out to my car. I made it all the way to the hotel before my phone started to vibrate. I looked at it and it was a new text message from Christy.

_So when are you going to sleep with EY?_ I rolled my eyes and typed my reply. _Keep dreaming. It will never happen. _I watched it send and quickly caught the elevator. My phone vibrated again and sure enough, it was Christy.

_What are you wearing to the party? Make sure it's something to set him off. _I shook my head and smiled. _Shut up. I don't want to look like a whore._ I got off on my floor and headed to my room. -Buzz- "She never quits."

_Come on, please? I want to help you get ready. I'll meet you at your room in 5 minutes. I'm bringing my suitcase. Leave it to me. _I laughed again, turning the handle on the door and heading in. _Fine. But only because we are family._

I threw my bag on the floor and kicked off my shoes. Sure enough, 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Santa Claus. I come bearing gifts to make you look hot for EY." I smiled and opened the door to see Christy standing there with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Very funny. Get in here and let's get this over with. I'm supposed to be meeting him in the lobby in..." I checked my watch. "Ten minutes."

"Alright, alright. I will work my magic quickly. Get naked." I just laughed. Christy does work magic. With minutes to spare, we were both ready including make-up and hair.

"Wow. I am impressed Christy."

"You love it and you look hot." I looked in the mirror and I was happy with what Christy put me in. She gave me a black, off the shoulder mini dress and silver 5" heels. She was wearing a red tube dress with ruffles at the bottom and red platform heels. "Come on, we need to get you to the lobby for your man." She basically pushed me out of my room, grabbing both our purses.

"Shut up, he is not my man."

"He will be after he sees you like this." She practically shoved me in the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. My phone started to vibrate again so Christy handed me my purse. It was Eric.

"Hello?"

"Hey Megan. I just got to the lobby. Where are you?"

"We're in the elevator. We should be there soon. I'll see ya."

"See ya." We hung up and I looked over at Christy.

"What?"

"You want him so bad."

I sighed. "Yeah, I do."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next one should be up soon. Tell me what you think!


	2. Alcohol Is Evil

This is the second chapter. We left off with Megan and Christy meeting up with Eric in the lobby right? Thought so. Just as a side note, I may begin to call Eric by his real name Jeremy.

**Shy, Cute and A Little Weird. I like it.**

Christy would not stop bugging me about Eric the entire time we were in the elevator. "Christy! Do you ever stop?" The elevator doors opened and I could see Eric standing in the middle of the lobby facing the door. "Oh my god."

"What? Oh. Damn, he cleans up nice."

"You can say that again." I felt Christy starting to shove me forward and that's when the nervousness hit. "Christy...I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. Now go before I make a scene."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you there?"

"Yes. Bye." I watched Christy hop off in the opposite direction and immediately latching herself to a fellow wrestler whose name escaped me.

"Megan?" I turned to see Eric walking towards me.

"Hi Eric." A wave of nervousness rushed over me and I began to fidget with my purse.

"You look...amazing."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled and I saw his cheeks turn red. "Thanks. Are you ready to go?" I nodded and Eric offered up his arm. I gladly took it and followed Eric into a limo where some of the other TNA wrestlers were waiting. The limo pulled away and we were all whisked off to one of the hottest night clubs in the area. We got there, filed out of the limo and into the club past the huge line out the doors. Eric grabbed my hand and led me to a private table in the VIP section that overlooked the already crowded dance floor. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um...I don't really know. I'll have whatever you drink."

"Okay. I'll be right back." I smiled and watched Eric leave. I heard a thud in the booth and turned to see Christy sitting next to me.

"Can I help you Christy?"

"Have you two danced yet?"

"We just got here."

"So?"

"I don't throw my stuff down and drag people off to the dance floor like you do."

"Why not? It's fun."

"We aren't on the drugs that you are on. Sorry."

"Whatever you say. You had better dance though. If not, I'm personally dragging you two sticks in the mud onto the dance floor."

"Alright, alright. I will see what he wants to do." She gave me a look. "It's only polite. He is a gentleman, you know." She rolled her eyes and went back to the same guy she met up with earlier, who I still had no idea who he was.

"Here you go, milady." I turned to see Eric putting the drinks down on the table and sitting down next to me.

"Why thank you, Eric. What did you get?"

"I'll tell you later. Don't worry, I didn't put anything in it. I just won't tell you the name until later. Okay?"

"Um, sure." I took a sip, trying to figure out what it was by taste but I've never had this drink before. "That's good."

"Sure is. I usually drink it a lot when we go to these parties."

"Who got you started on them?"

"It's too embarrassing."

"Come on, I don't judge." I put my hand on his, trying to make him feel better about the whole thing. I couldn't deny the heat that I felt when I touched his hand. It was something completely new to me.

He let out a deep sigh and looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. "Angelina Love."

"Really? She went out with you?" Woops, that didn't come out right.

"Yeah, she did. I didn't believe it either. Turns out it was just another bet."

"I hate that bitch. She thinks she's so perfect. Everyone knows that hair color comes out of a bottle." Eric laughed and so did I. Angelina and I were enemies on and off screen. She knows how to say the wrong things at the wrong time. "So, anyone else on the roster ask you out before?" I took another sip of my drink, loving it even more the second time around.

"Just as bets. No one really takes me seriously enough to actually ask me out on a date."

"That's not fair to you. You need someone who cares about you."

"Maybe she's on the roster...like I'm hoping she is. That way I can see her all the time and tell her how much I care every time I see her."

"That's so sweet." I took another sip, completely oblivious.

"Do you want to go dance?" I almost choked on my drink.

"What?"

"Would you like to go dance with me?"

I smiled widely. "I thought you'd never ask." He smiled back at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I held onto Eric's hand tightly, not wanting to let go and risk losing him. The music at this club was fast and loud, the same as any other. Without any warning, Eric pushed all the way up against me and almost knocked me over. We both started moving and soon we were swaying together. I turned around, wanting to see Eric's adorable face. He had a huge smile on his face and I felt an urge to suddenly want to kiss him. It must have been the alcohol flowing through my veins because without any other thoughts, I kissed Eric full on the lips.

Alcohol makes you do crazy things.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. If the ending sucked, I apologize.


End file.
